


From Beacon to Brooklyn

by walking_grimes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, and Teen Wolf, and yes it's a crossover, between two of my favourite shows, but it's complicated, okay this is like my first ever ao3 work, stiles gets asked to help out at the nine-nine, where he meets my original female character, who's kinda getting in with peralta at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_grimes/pseuds/walking_grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles Stilinski, a young police detective (following in the footsteps of his Sheriff father and slowly climbing up the rankings), is given the chance to work for two months at the 99th Precinct, located in Brooklyn, New York, he jumps at the chance.<br/>But when things start getting heated between him and a fellow detective, can he keep his cool in the investigation, or will Jake Peralta, his mentor, have to step in and stop it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Starting Afresh

_"You will ring me when you arrive in Brooklyn, right?"_

_"Yes, Scott. I've said that only a billion times. Do you want me to say it again to you?"_

_"Look, it puts me at ease. You're the first one of us to actually leave the pack, so naturally I'm going to worry about my best friend. Lydia's worrying too, and- Malia, leave Liam alone! Look, Stiles, I'm going to have to go. Malia's trying to wind Liam up because she wants to help him control his wolfing out."_

And with that statement, the dial tone buzzed through Stiles' ear. He smiled slightly to himself, before looking out at the clouds he flew through. His friends seemed to still be getting on as normal. It didn't seem like much had changed. There did seem, however, to be some lingering thought of him, which meant that although things were back to normal, him getting this job did still have some profound effect on their thoughts. Admittedly, he was sad about leaving them, but that feeling was quickly replaced by the excitement and anticipation of his new job in Brooklyn, New York. This meant flying out from San Francisco, a 5-hour flight to JFK, but it was worth it. Of course it was, he was a police detective, called out by NYPD's 99th precinct in the Brooklyn area, and asked to work a two-month case with them due to him apparently being one of "the best new detectives in the country". Sure, Stiles had managed to solve quite a lot of cases back in Beacon Hills (150 to be exact) within the first 5 months of him being stationed at his dad's workplace, but that didn't mean he was amazing.

As the plane prepared to touch down on the runway at JFK, he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. A panic attack was coming, and at the worst possible time too. Gripping the arms of the seat tightly, he squeezed his eyes shut and continued his breathing exercises. Once the plane was safely on the runway, Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Standing up cautiously, he left his seat and exited the plane amidst the throng of people constantly pushing past him. As soon as he got to the luggage conveyor belt and spotted his bag, he hoisted it off the conveyor and rushed out to find the bus that would take him to Grand Central Station, his next stop on the way to Brooklyn. Pushing past many haughty tourists who didn't seem too impressed with his muttered "Excuse me"s and "Sorry"s, he eventually found the bus and yanked out his wallet, producing a $16 note and saying, "Grand Central, please." The driver slid him the ticket and he sat down, his knee drumming an anxious beat as he did so. As soon as he got there, he rushed to the 42nd St. stop for the subway, and found the number 4 service. 

10 minutes later, a short walk to the Fulton St. C-terminal with a 15-minute service and a 5-minute walk later, he had arrived in Brooklyn, New York. Hailing a cab, he asked to be taken to his apartment, where he dumped his bags and rang Scott. "Hey, buddy!" He said with a smirk, admiring the view before realising he had to go to the precinct as well to be given his badge, gun and official meet-n-brief with the others. Putting his phone on loudspeaker, he heard the familiar tone of his best friend ring through the speakers. 

"Hey, dude! How is it?"

"My apartment or Brooklyn itself? Because, Brooklyn is a maze, but the apartment..." He let out a low whistle and heard Scott chuckle. 

"Glad to hear it's nice for you. Listen, Deaton's forcing me in again, but as soon as I can, I'll try and chat to you. How does that sound?"

"Well, I have a briefing to get to at the precinct, which I only just remembered, so I'll see what I can do. May be difficult, may be incredibly late. But I will try."

"Cool. Well, I gotta go, but good luck with your briefing man, hope it all goes okay. See you soon!" And with that, Scott was gone again. And Stiles was going to be late if he didn't hurry his ass up and make himself look presentable. After all, it was only a new job, and important to make a good impression on everyone working at said job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my very first piece on AO3! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it (Stiles is such a fun character to write!)  
> Also, Delila-Jo will be explored more in the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for that!


	2. 2. The Peralta Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes for his first meeting at the precinct and meets all the madcap characters who work there: Detective Jake Peralta (self-titled awesome detective), Detective Amy Santiago (the neat freak) and Detective Sergeant Terry Jeffords (badass but sweet as a cookie), to name but a few.
> 
> And then there's Detective Delila-Jo Macey, who's also on the case with Stiles.  
> (aka he sees her and then gets a crush on her, but she's clearly with Peralta.)

It took Stiles 10 minutes to make himself look relatively decent, and even then the boy didn't feel that he looked alright at all. But, he had to make do with how he looked, even if he did keep messing up his hair to try and get it to some level of decency. He didn't want to let himself down because that would not only mean he was letting his friends down, it would also mean he was letting his dad down. And he really didn't want that to be a thing at all, because his dad was one of the most important people in his life, apart from the pack. He shook his head and grimaced at his reflection. It would do. Tugging on his parting gift from Scott (a leather jacket) over his flannel shirt, he took a defiant breath in and nodded. Stiles Stilinski, the guy who was going to ace this job if ever he knew he would. And nothing was going to stop him from making an awesome, badass entrance.

Aside from the fact that he was stopped right at the office asking who he was and having to explain that he was a new detective at the precinct. And then getting his photo taken for his badge. Nope, Stiles wasn't going to let that get to him. Riding up to the floor he needed in the elevator, he was met by another detective rushing into the elevator. "Wait! Hold that elevator! I need to get upstairs and I am  _not_ being late for anything!" A female with brunette hair and a nervous expression etched onto her face rushed towards the doors. He jabbed the door open button repeatedly until she reached the elevator, pushing the button for the fourth floor. The same floor that Stiles needed. "Thanks for that," she said breathlessly, before offering her hand out to the male. "Detective Amy Santiago, you look new. Detective..." She trailed off, unable to pronounce his first name. Nobody could work out how it was meant to be said, but he took her hand anyway.

"Stiles. Call me Stiles, it's far easier," he said with a smile. "You have a really firm handshake, Miss Santiago," he then remarked.

She smiled warmly at him, "Thanks,  _Stiles_. I took a seminar. Oh god, Holt's gonna hate me for being late!" She wailed, and put her head into her hands. 

Panicking, Stiles wrapped her in his arms. "He won't hate you but he'll probably hate me oh _godohgodohgod"_ And with that, Stiles had another panic attack. Which then caused Amy to start panicking because she had no idea how to deal with someone having a panic attack. When the elevator doors opened, instead of Stiles walking through with a cool demeanor that any cucumber would be envious of, he was instead being helped up by Amy Santiago, who was trying to calm him down as much as she could. Holt wasn't there to receive them, but instead, a tall Seargent with the name Terry took over from Amy and got Stiles sat down at his desk. 

"Hey, ease up partner. Now, Terry wants to know what's got you all worked up? Hmm? You can tell Uncle Terry anything, alright?"

"I-I j..." It took Stiles a little while to get his breathing back in check, but eventually he managed to stammer out, "I wanted to m-make a good imp-impression on Captain Holt, and I th-thought I'd messed-messed up already."

Terry chuckled slightly. "Santiago's getting to you already, huh? Don't worry man, you're gonna do fine. You're that Stilinski kid, right? Yeah, Holt gave you high praise. Said it would be good to work with you. We have a meeting soon where you can introduce yourself to everyone. Like I say, you'll be fine. We got you. Terry got you."

This made Stiles smile a bit, and nod at Terry. "Thank you, Terry. Um, where do I go for this meeting?" And Stiles followed Terry into the Briefing Room, where he sat down next to Santiago, so far (asides from Terry) his only friend in the precinct. She put one hand on his arm and mouthed a "Sorry" to him, and he returned the gesture by nodding and whispering, "It's okay, I've been through worse panic attacks in my time," before shifting his focus to the two detectives who had just walked in, one with a cocky demeanor about him, the other laughing at some joke the guy had just told her. But the thing was, she was the most beautiful person Stiles had ever seen. Her brunette hair settled around her face as if it were a cloud or a halo, and her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed. 

Amy nudged him, whispering, "Dude, shut your mouth, are you trying to catch flies?" He quickly shut it and she rolled her eyes. "That's Delila-Jo Macey, but she's already taken by the guy she's walked in with, Jake Peralta." She paused and tucked her hair behind both of her ears, smiling down at her lap as soon as she'd mentioned his name. Stiles smirked at her, before turning around and practically being nose-to-nose with Jake.

"Hey man, you must be..."

"Stiles. Just call me Stiles, it makes everyone's lives easier."  _Including my own_ , he thought to himself. 

"Right, Stiles. Copy that. So, buddy, good luck here at the Nine-Nine, you should hopefully be fine here,  _oh_ , and my girlfriend Delila says hi too."

"Hey! Dick-biscuit! I can say hi to the new guy myself, you know. Hey, I'm Delila-Jo Macey, but you, like everyone here, can call me Delila. Or Macey, if you're Holt." She smiled at him, extending her hand out to him. Stiles shook it, and couldn't help noting that she had really soft hands, that were also incredibly small.

Quickly, after a sharp jab from Jake, she turned around and faced the front, where a man was stood, with Terry beside him. "Good morning, everyone. I understand that you are all eager to catch up with the new detective,  _BUT_. You  _all_ have jobs to do, and having a new detective from Beacon Hills should not distract any of you from that. Oh, and by the way, Detective Stilinski, I am Captain Holt, and welcome to the Nine-Nine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Stiles has met Amy, Jake and Delila now, as well as Terry and Holt! Next chapter, the group's going to disobey Holt's orders (natch!) and grill Stiles on his life before the Nine-Nine. This means we get to hear more about the pack (yay!) and his work at BCSS (Beacon County Sheriff Station)! So, I'm excited about writing that, because I guess as I've been watching Teen Wolf longer, I know more about the characters (hence why Stiles is so easy to write). Anyway, thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll write soon (but school's starting up again in the next week so the struggle is real, and plus idk whether or not I can write at school bc filtering).


	3. 3. Santiago's Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has now come to meet everyone, but is told by Captain Raymond Holt that he will need to work instead of filling everyone in on his life before Brooklyn. In the Nine-Nine however, the squad rarely listen to the Captain's orders, so he begins to talk about his friends in Beacon Hills, and his enemies, like Theo Raeken.  
> (Note; I am going to take artistic liberties, and have this story after 5B. Which means, I'm writing without knowing what will happen in the show.)

As soon as Holt had said those words, what Stiles thought he was dreaming was set in stone. He was finally in Brooklyn, and at a police precinct, doing a job that he wanted, no,  _deserved_ to do. He couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt, however, when he thought about his life back in Beacon Hills. About his ex-girlfriend, Malia. About the younger werewolf, Liam. About  _Lydia_ , about what could've been between them. He realized only then that she actually liked him back, and he felt like hitting himself. How could he be so stupid? Everything that happened to them was a sign. It was kind of like an ethereal calling that they should be together, and that this job was a mistake, drawing them further and further away from each other. Which, in his opinion, was definitely not a good omen.

Blinking the thoughts away and shaking his head furiously, he sighed, as he looked up to see Amy looking down at him, confusion etched on her face. "What are you still doing in here, Stiles?" Looking around the room, he realized everyone had left, and he was still in his chair with a bemused look etched onto his features. "Come on, silly. The captain dismissed everyone and they're now crowding around your desk. Because, apparently, they wanted to ask you about what you did at the Beacon County Sherriff's Station before you came here. And yes, we did research your background. Now, come on!" And she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair, much to his annoyance. He pressed his lips into a thin line before removing her grip from his arm.

"I was going to get up. I just kind of had a memory about my life before here. At Beacon Hills. I remembered my friends, and I was just thinking about how much I missed them." Amy nodded at him, and he smiled slightly. "But I guess I should probably save all of my memories for the chat to these guys, right?" She nodded, and then gestured over to his desk. Striding over to them, he smiled warmly, before sitting on his chair and glancing at all the names and faces he was possibly going to have to remember during his time at the precinct. So far, he recognized Jake, Amy, Terry, and Delila. How could he not, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Apart from Lydia, of course. Who he would probably have to talk about to these people assembled in front of his desk.

"So, let's start off by introducing ourselves to Stiles. I'll go first, even though you already kinda know me. I'm Terry Jeffords, and I'm the Seargent of this precinct. Which means, I'm kinda your boss, as well as all of the others. The Captain, however, he's the boss of me and everyone else here."

"Eh,  _bo-ring!_ " A female with her hair in curls yawned. "Ter-Bear, let Auntie Gina take over, okay? Okay. Hi, I'm Gina, and I am basically the female version of Kanye West. And what I mean by that is that I love myself, and Kim Kardashian."

Another woman rolled her eyes next to Gina. She looked quite terrifying, with heavy eyeliner and a face that with one look could probably kill you. "I'm Rosa Diaz and you do not mess with me at all unless you want to be in the worst position of your life, ever."

"She means that, by the way." A guy who looked like he was in his early 40s said quietly to him.

"Hey, what was that, Boyle?" Rosa snapped, and "Boyle" put his hands up in defeat. "You're damn right," she said confidently.

"I'm Charles Boyle, food connoisseur," Charles said proudly, nodding slightly as he said connoisseur.

"You already know me, I guess, but I'll introduce myself anyway. Jake Peralta, and I am the most awesome person ever. Trust me," Jake said, smirking as he fell back in his chair.

"I'm Amy, and I'm so sorry you had a panic attack earlier. It was all my fault," Amy hurried, and he chuckled slightly at her anxious expression. She then gestured over towards two relatively old looking guys throwing food into each other's mouths. "That's Hitchcock and Scully. They don't really do much in the way of cases."

"Duly noted," Stiles nodded before Delila spoke up.

"And I'm Delila. So, tell us, new guy, what sorta life were you livin' back in Beacon Hills? Any chicks you left behind?" She said this last part with a wink, and Jake nudged her slightly, laughing as he did so.  _They seemed so happy together_ _,_ he thought to himself.  _Crap, I wouldn't be able to make her happy like that. I should just give up now._

"Well, where do I begin?" He said, laughing slightly.

"Any babes? God, Stilinski, we haven't got all day. I want to live-tweet this anyway, so make it interesting, mmkay?" Gina whined, and he could tell that all she cared about was trivial matters. But heck, all of them did, otherwise they wouldn't be crowded around his desk waiting for him to spill the beans on his love life. As non-existant as it was. 

"There was this one girl, I guess." He spoke quietly, and from then on, all conversation seemed to go down, almost as if the whole precinct were listening. Crap, he didn't want an audience while he was talking about the girl who was basically the love of his life. "Her name was Lydia, and she was... _something._ " He smiled to himself as he said that, remembering that he'd used the word to describe her before when she doubted her abilities. They'd been through a lot together, like the time she kissed him to stop his panic attack, and the time he'd rescued her from Eichen House after her powers had been amplified even further by Valack performing trepination.

If only they knew what he'd been through, things would be better, and he'd feel more at ease in the precinct. Flurries of questions came to him, and he answered them all seamlessly, until Delila said, "So, you haven't actually been out with anyone beyond Malia, and that was a year ago that that ended?" Stiles' mouth went dry.  _Shit, she's right. I haven't been with anyone since Malia because Lydia wasn't ready for anything after Eichen. They're still looking after her now and getting her back up to her normal self again. I am a sad excuse for a human._ The thoughts flew around his mind, battering the walls, and he nodded.

"Well, would you like to go out to the bar with us tonight? We may be able to hook you up with someone, y'know. Can't have you on the shelf when you start a new job. Also, we haven't finished this convo at all, because Holt is watching us with his usual  _I am angry Captain and you disobeyed my orders about not talking to the new guy so get back to work all of you_ face, so we should probably get back on with our important police work and stuff," Delila said determinedly, and Stiles nodded. 

"Then it's settled! I can't wait for tonight; maybe I won't ruin it for you?" Amy said happily.

" _Maybe I Won't Ruin It For You:_ the new title of Santiago's Sex Tape!" Jake exclaimed, earning him a glare from Amy, and a laugh from everyone else. Stiles felt like this place could potentially be his new home, and these guys could be like his new family. Nothing could ever tear him away from the people he left behind in Beacon Hills though, and he knew this was the case, no matter where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO STYDIA STYDIA STYDIA  
> My main ship, and I'm so sorry if you don't really like the ship yourself. Anywhoooo, there'll be more of Stiles' life shared at the bar, and potentially a hook-up too! (If Delila gets her way, at least.)   
> And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story too much, but school has been painful for me (literally I had to limp around for a couple of days because I did something to my foot and thus had to get a goddamned lift pass to get around). As well as that, I've had Drama getting to me because we have our exam coming up, so practice is key.  
> These excuses are crap and I'm so sorry, I will try and get back into the swing of things with this story, but I'm heading to Paris with school during Half-Term, so that week is completely out (sorry!).


	4. 4. Six Drink Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal night at the local bar where all our favourite detectives go after hours. What could possibly go wrong? Well, a lot if Delila has her way and does successfully hook Stiles up with someone...

After they'd finished work (Stiles had a third desk put in place for him where Amy and Jake worked, meaning that his afternoon was full of Jake trying to grab his attention, Amy furiously tapping away at her keyboard with a frown etched on her face, and several hours of Computer Pinball because of his distinct lack of cases. Although, that was to be expected seeing as he had only just begun at the precinct.) Stiles grabbed his jacket from the back of his seat and began moving towards the door to leave before he was stopped by a small tap on his back. He turned around to be face to face with Amy once more. "Sorry, I know you were leaving and all, but please tell me you're coming tonight Stiles. Normally I just get left with Rosa and we never talk, because Jake's off with Delila, Charles and Terry, and Holt... _Holts_."

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that last part, and reconsidered his plans. Originally he was just going to Skype the pack and let them know about how his first day had gone, then go to sleep. But Amy's face was too sad to turn down, and also, her lament about her normal bar nights made him feel incredibly sorry for her. He knew what it was like to be the outcast, especially when it came to the people around him.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Oh, god. That is freaking awesome," Stiles said with excitement towards his best friend, the minute he found out that his best friend had found a body his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, had been looking for himself. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since–" Cut off by the sight of the girl he had loved since fifth grade, Lydia Martin. Her strawberry blond hair was looking especially bright in the sunlight on that day, and he had to say something, **anything** , to get her attention. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look… like you're gonna ignore me." He sighed heavily, before turning back to Scott. "You're the cause of this you know."_

_Scott chuckled to himself, before uttering an, "Uh-huh," with amused disbelief towards his best friend. Stiles was still unimpressed, continuing on to say, "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you." This made Scott laugh as they walked into school together._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Sure, I'll go tonight," he said, smiling at the woman in front of him, whose face seemed to light up the minute he said those words, and she embraced him happily.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She exclaimed with a smile that extended from ear to ear, before quickly stepping away, clearing her throat and offering out her hand towards him, her facial expression falling to that of a serious smile before he took her hand and they both shook. Her genuine smile returned moments later as she said, "Well, I'll see you later Stiles," before patting him on the back as he turned to exit.

He had to get back and freshen up ready for tonight, because if Delila was staying true to her word, he was going to get someone to hook up with tonight. On his first night here, but it didn't faze him. Lydia may have said he saved her from Eichen, but nothing else seemed to occur from that, so he'd kind of given up on anything ever happening like he had done after he and Malia broke up. But tonight was his night, and maybe he would lose his virginity to a human, not a werecoyote.

~TIMESKIP~

Amy had texted him the address of the bar, which seemed to be only a 5-minute walk from where he lived.  _Thank God,_ he thought to himself, because his Dad still hadn't managed to bring his trusty Jeep, Roscoe, to him in Brooklyn. Either way, he changed into his favourite red and black plaid shirt, a black t-shirt and his black skinny jeans, with tattered Converse to match his generally laid-back outfit. Grabbing his keys from the side, he locked his door, stepping out into the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn. With his phone practically glued to his hand, he made sure to keep looking up occasionally to make sure he didn't bump into anyone on his route. Soon, he was at the bar and looked around for any familiar faces he could find.

"Hey, Stilinski! You made it!" Jake yelled the minute Stiles entered the door, and everyone from the precinct cheered. "Don't bother with your wallet tonight, because drinks  _are on me!_ " The detective smiled, and everyone whooped again, before settling back down into their own conversations. 

"Hey, you!" Amy grinned at him. She'd changed into a dress, and her brunette hair had been pulled out from its normal ponytail, settling itself around her shoulders. "You look a little confused, so I'll fill you in. Jake completed a high-level case today, so he's paying for everyone's drinks because of his huge success. Also, keep a watch on Peralta and Macey, because they will do anything to get you hooked up with someone tonight. So, try and stick with me as much as you can tonight, okay?" She warned, and he nodded, before moving his beer bottle to his lips and taking a swig. 

The liquid flowed through his throat, and as Amy took a drink of her own drink, the night kicked off with a bang. Stiles observed Amy as she got progressively more drunk; after one drink, she began to space out a bit when they spoke. Two drinks meant repeated loud mentions of the words, "NO WAY!" and "OH NO SHE DIDN'T" as he retold his past to her. After 3 drinks, they were dancing chest to chest on an imaginary dancefloor that they'd conjured up in their own minds, arms around each other as they swayed to the hum of conversation around them. Four drink Amy was flirty as hell, constantly trying to come onto him, and five drink Amy was sharing more secrets than he'd ever told her that night. Six drink Amy was then mopey, and Stiles, who was only on his third beer, took it upon himself to try and take her home, but not until he'd said his farewells to everyone at the bar (getting a knowing wink from Jake as he did so).

The only problem with Stiles' plan? He didn't know where Amy actually lived. So, he said to her slowly, "Amy, as I have no idea where you live, I'm going to have to take you home with me, if that's alright with you?" She nodded, her head slouching on Stiles' shoulder. He smiled down at her as he helped her move through the streets, before they got to his house. He grabbed her a water bottle as soon as they got in, and laid her down on his bed, before going to leave the room. "Stiles?" She whispered as his retreating figure moved away from her. He turned and faced her once more, as she said, "Please stay with me tonight."

His eyes travelled to the floor before flickering back up to her, and he nodded. She smiled, before grabbing the clothes he'd set out for her to sleep in, and diving under the covers to change, as if she was a schoolgirl not wishing to be seen by her boyfriend. He changed into his pyjamas, and once she had popped out again, he slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around her for comfort. They slept peacefully that night, unaware that the next day would bring a precinct full of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no hookup tonight. But, a cute Stamy moment! I'm not going to lie, I actually kind of ship them a lot. But, what do you guys think? As always, comments and kudos are welcomed! Next: potential Stamy moment #2?


	5. 5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after the night before? Especially when Stiles Stilinski is involved...

When Stiles woke that morning, from uneasy dreams, he found himself in the bed of Amy Santiago, who was snoring softly beside him. His arm was stuck under her body, and she was starting to stir. "Hmm...? Stiles? What are you doing here?" She mumbled, and then sat up sharply. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Relax, nothing happened last night," he said, his voice low and raspy from sleep.

"Then why the hell are you in my-OW GOD!" She yelled, holding her forehead and groaning. This was not something Amy Santiago liked dealing with, especially on a work day. Crap. She was meant to be at work. She started getting up ready but then fell back into the bed, groaning into Stiles' chest as she clutched at his shirt.

"Hey, I'm in your bed because you were drunk last night and I didn't trust you to be alone at all last night. And also you asked me to stay with you, so I wasn't entirely willing to argue with a drunk girl."

"Okay. Right, okay," she said, slightly quieter now. Obviously, she'd realised that she was meant to be doing as little as possible with this hangover lingering over her head.  "You may want a new shirt, unless you want to be doing a walk of shame."

"I assume you have a new shirt?"

"I do indeed. I always keep a couple 'round just in case I have any... _male guests._ " Stiles smiled at that. A girl who was prepared for the unexpected was someone who he could see himself with... _no!_ Crap, get it together Stilinski, she's into Peralta and you like Macey!

"How are you? Can I get you anything?" He said quietly, and she shook her head slightly, before nodding cautiously.

"Glass of water and some aspirin. The aspirins are in the bathroom, first door on the right, and the glasses are also in there, along with the water." He nodded and walked to the bathroom and got those items, before knocking on the (now-closed) door of Amy's bedroom. "Just a sec!" She yelled, before some thumping and curses came from the other side of the door. Next thing Stiles knew, Amy was opening the door, looking smart and wearing large glasses. "You're amazing. Shirt's on the bed," she smiled at him before ushering him in and taking the aspirin.

He sat back on the bed and tugged his original shirt off, before pulling on the one Amy had given him. It was blue, and made of something like denim. He couldn't be too sure. But, it fitted really well, and she'd gone the extra mile to find him a tie that worked with the shirt as well. When he finished tying it up, Amy sat back on the bed next to him, adjusting her hair.

"You okay now?"

"Getting there. God, working with Jake is going to be a nightmare this morning," Amy groaned, leaning her head slightly on Stiles' shoulder, and he moved his arm up around her. "He's loud enough as it is, but after what happened last night, if what you're telling me is true, then we're gonna be so screwed,  _together_."

"Allow me to deal with it, okay? I'll make sure he's not too much of a dick to you, alright?" She nodded against his shoulder, smiling slightly as he gave her own shoulder a comforting squeeze. Neither of them really wanted to even try and deal with Jake, or Delila for that matter, but they weren't little kids who could just play hooky anymore. This was a real job. A  _really big_ real job, that neither of them wanted to be fired from. And if that meant having to deal with gossip and loud people, then so be it. For Stiles, it wasn't as bad as Liam being the annoying little runt he always was, moaning about every single aspect of being a werewolf. But, Jake wasn't like Liam. Heck, he wasn't even anything like Stiles at all, considering Stiles had, at one point, been possessed by an evil Japanese fox spirit, whereas Jake probably didn't even know any Japanese.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about my past at Beacon Hills?" He asked, and Amy shook her head.

"Are you going to?"

"Well, I can tell you a little bit now, but we will need to go to work soon."

"Right, right. Well, where best do you feel you should start?"

"How about the beginning? About how my life actually really changed?" He asked her, and she thought for a second, before nodding at him.

"Right, well, it all started the night before sophomore year began. I was listening to my dad's police scanner, and ended up hearing about how they'd found a dead body in the woods. But, that wasn't the best part," he said, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he remembered that fateful night.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Several shared yells later as Stiles hung upside down from Scott's porch roof, Scott finally spoke, bat still raised. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!"_

_"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?"_

_"I thought you were a predator," he sighed, lowering the bat slightly as he glared at Stiles. It was the glare of "I-swear-to-God-if-we're-doing-another-stupid-stakeout-I-may actually murder you."_

_Stiles went for his usual burbled attempt at forming a coherent answer in reply to his best friend. "A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."_

_"For what?"_

_"Two joggers found a body in the woods."_

_Scott watched as his best friend hauled himself down off the roof, and then questioned him. "A dead body?"_

_"No, a body of water," Stiles deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body."_

_Scott's eyes widened as Stiles hauled himself over the railings. "You mean like murdered?"_

_"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."_

_"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"_

_Stiles began to smile widely, and said excitedly, "That's the best part. They only found half."  He nodded, taking in Scott's shocked expression, before saying, "We're going."  
_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"And that is where I will leave you for now, because we seriously need to get to work," he grinned at her frown, and said, "Look, I can tell you more later, if you want?"

Amy nodded resolutely. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Stamy woo! Next chapter we'll see what happens when they get into work (which means more Peralta and Macey, yay!)  
> Also, I'm so so sO SORRY that it's taken me so long to update, it's just that my A-Levels have really taken over my life, and I've been trying to settle into all the courses for the first two terms and figure out how to balance the workload. I finished up with my GCSEs, and decided to resurrect this story considering it's been about a year since I started it. (Somehow, I came out of it all with a Distinction* in my BTEC, 3 As, a B, a C and a D. I definitely understand the D, but everything else is beyond me.)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! (Also, it's my birthday in a week ahhhh)


End file.
